The New Beginning
by lRainDropsl
Summary: This is season 4 story. Paige showed up at the Manor door and revealed herself as the girls halfsister.R/R Complete story
1. A New Start

CHAPTER 1  
A NEW START  
Paige Halliwell was standing in the front porch nervously knocking the Manor's door. Phoebe gotten up from the couch and get the door. She opened the door and saw a nervous Paige standing there.  
  
"Hi!" greeted Phoebe.  
  
"Hi!" Paige greeted back nervously.  
  
"Um, how may I help you?" Asked Phoebe.  
  
"Is this the Halliwell residence?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yes." Answered Phoebe.  
  
"You must be Phoebe" Said Paige  
  
"Um...yes" Phoebe answered slowly "And who might you be?"  
  
"Uh... I don't really know how to say this. But uh... I'm uh ... your half sister, Paige, Paige Halliwell" Stammered Paige.  
Phoebe was stunned! She didn't believe what she just heard. "Um... come again?"  
  
"I'm your half sister, Paige Halliwell" Paige repeated. "I was sent here after hearing the news of the eldest Halliwell death!"  
Phoebe was just standing there in shock! She was face-to-face with a sister she never knew.  
  
"Are you all right?" Paige asked in concerned  
  
"Huh? Uh...yeah, I'm ok just a little shocked that's all." Replied Phoebe, "Why don't you come in?"  
  
"Thank you" Paige says as she walked into the Manor.  
  
Phoebe led Paige into the living room.   
  
" Piper!" Phoebe hollered.  
  
"Yeah! What'd you want? Piper hollered back from the kitchen.  
  
"Can you come out there for a minute, please? Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper walking into the living room " What'd you want?"  
  
"Um...Piper I would like you to meet Paige, our long lost sister." Phoebe said pointing to Paige, wasn't sure if that came out right.  
Piper let out a laugh "Right! It's must be Prue's soul reincarnated into her! Not a very good one Phoebe. And it's not polite to joke about our guess."  
  
"No, Piper I'm not joking." Phoebe tone turned serious.  
  
"It's true" Paige added.  
  
"How can that be possible?" Asked a surprised Piper.  
  
"Well you see my mom--- I mean your mom---our mom had an affair with my father, Sam, a whitelighter. And had me..."  
"...Wait, Sam the whitelighter, the one that owns the camp? Phoebe cut in on Paige.  
"Yes! You know him?" Paige asked smiling.  
  
"Uh, actually yeah, Prue and I when to camp there when we were little. And we went visited the lake 2 years ago. We found some (love) letters and a picture of your mom that was there and we found out that they had had an affair." Piper recalled.  
"So what brings you here?"  
  
"I was sent here to renew the Charmed Ones." Paige says slowly  
  
"No one can replace Prue!" Piper stated as tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
"I know and I'm not here to replace Prue. I'm here to do a job." Paige reassured.  
  
"So who sent you here?" Asked Phoebe  
  
"A whitelighter" Replied Paige.  
  
Suddenly Leo orbed into Piper's room. He heard talking from downstairs, he walk down as he called out for Piper, "Piper!"  
  
"In the living room" Piper yelled out.  
  
As Leo walked in the living room he noticed Paige. "You must be Paige, the new Charmed One."   
  
"Um...yes" Replied Paige  
  
"The elders have been talking a lot about you." Leo informed.  
  
"Oh really? Good things I hope." Paige said   
"Of course." Leo responded  
  
Suddenly Piper butted in, "Uh, sorry to interrupt your little convo, but can you please continue with that you where saying?"   
  
"Oh that's about it" Paige says. 


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

CHAPTER 2  
GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER  
  
"So Paige where did you live before you came here? Asked Piper, as the sisters sat around the fire, getting to know each other.  
  
"Oh, I was living right here in San Francisco. I was living with my boyfriend, Shane." Paige gladly replied.   
  
"What do you do for a living?" Questioned Phoebe.  
  
"I'm not quite sure. I'm just jumping from job to job right now. Haven't really found anything that fit me yet." Paige responded.  
  
"Wow I didn't know there's two Phoebes here" Piper joked.  
  
"Hey, I've grown-up ok?" Phoebe defended herself.  
  
"Ok, ok, I was only joking. Didn't know you were THAT sensitive." Piper said in a jokingly manner.  
  
"I'm not!" Spouted Phoebe.  
  
"Are you guys always like this?" Paige asked amusingly.  
  
"Yeah, most of the time" Phoebe smiled at Piper.  
  
"So what do you two do?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, I've graduated from college in April." Phoebe   
"College?" Paige asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, I quit college after I gotten into a major fight with Prue, and moved to New York. But after Grams passed away for several months I moved back to the Manor. I started to jump from job to job. I finally got tired of it so I decided to go back to college." Explained Phoebe.  
  
"So what were you major on? Paige continues with the questions.  
  
"Psychology" Phoebe simply replied.  
  
"What about you Piper?" Paige looked over at Piper.  
"I used to be a chef" Piper begins "But I quit! So now I'm the owner of P3 (a club)...  
  
"Oh, that is so cool! How long have you owned it? Ask Paige.  
  
"2 years now" Piper said.   
  
"You know, we haven't have time like this since Prue died." Phoebe says sadly.  
  
"Yeah, it really nice to have times like this again." Piper agreed.  
  
"So who is this Shane guy? Are y'all still together?" Phoebe changed the subject.  
  
"Oh, Shane is really HOT! We meet in a club. He's a construction worker. I've been with him for quite a while now. What about you guys? Are you with anyone or solo?"  
  
"I'm married to Leo" Piper answered happily.  
  
"Leo? But he's a whitelighter. I thought whitelighter and witches aren't meant to be" Paige replied surprisingly.  
  
"But we are. We've proved that we can be together, and "they" approved of us!" Piper explained with a big grin on her face.  
  
"What about you Phoebe? Paige turned to Phoebe  
"Um...I'm dating Cole..." Phoebe wasn't sure how to say it.  
  
"...Belthazor...!" Piper added  
  
"...He's half demon, half human..." Phoebe continued.  
  
"...But he's good, or trying to be good." Piper finished it off.  
  
"Wow! You guys are just the opposite of every witch " Paige was impressed.  
"Yeah well, we have complicated lives, might as well make the best off of it." Phoebe said.  
  
"I think it should be very interesting living here!" Paige remarked laughing. 


	3. Discovering Power

Chapter 3  
  
Discovering Power   
  
It was a typical morning at the Halliwell's home. Piper was in the kitchen making coffee. Leo came downstairs followed by Paige. Phoebe was still in bed with Cole. " Good morning!" Greeted Piper as she saw Leo and Paige walk into the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." Leo greeted as he walked over to give his wife a kiss.  
  
"Morning Pipe." Greeted a sleepy Paige, as she yawned.  
  
"Phoebe's not up yet?" Piper asked, as he pours coffee into a cup.  
  
"Nope. She stayed up pretty late last night." Paige said.  
  
"Guess Cole must have shimmered in for a visit." Leo joked, then jumped up to the counter which knocked Piper's coffee over.  
  
Piper gasped and waved her hand up in the air. She froze the cup.  
  
"Ah!" She screeched. "Oh my god. It froze! It froze! I...I froze the cup! Did you see that?  
  
"Yeah, I think I did." Leo answered slowly.  
"Is that your new power?" Asked Paige  
  
"I got my power back! I got my power back!" Piper screamed out happily.  
  
Phoebe and Cole were awakened by all the noises from the kitchen and slowly they strolled downstairs. "What's with all the screaming? There people whose are trying to sleep here." Phoebe said, as Cole and her made it through the kitchen.  
  
"I got my power back!" Piper said practically yelling.  
  
"What do you mean you got your power back? You never did loose any of your powers." Phoebe replied, sleepily.  
  
"No, no, no, but look" Piper picked up the spatula and drop it. She waved her hand and the spatula froze in mid-air. "See that?"  
  
"Yes, I think you just got the hold of your powers and now you can work them both. Big woo." Phoebe yawned and put her head on the table.  
  
"Oh!" Piper said. 


	4. [First] Demon Attack

Chapter 4  
[First] Demon Attack  
  
Phoebe Halliwell stormed through the door yelling alarmingly for her sisters. "Piper! Paige!" Piper ran out of the kitchen quickly as she heard Phoebe. Paige downstairs soaking wet with only a towel around her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Both sisters asked alerted.  
  
"I saw a demon killing a woman in an alley. And I had a premonition on who will be his next victim and where!" phoebe announced panting.  
  
"Ok Phoebe, calm down. Breathe!" piper said putting her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Tell us about the demon." Phoebe led her sister to the couch.  
  
"Um...he's was tall, dark, look very puffy, and bald." Phoebe said, taking in another deep breath of air.  
  
"Ok, now tell us about your premonition." Piper said.  
"It was in the back ally at P3. And I think ... no I know it was one of your bartender was being attack." Phoebe recalled her vision.  
  
"Carmen?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Carmen!" Phoebe remembered the name.  
  
" We have to go check her BOS" Paige said.   
  
"Yeah, but you might want to put some clothes on first." Piper said, pointing at the towel.  
  
"Oh" Paige looked embarrassed.  
  
Upstairs Piper and Phoebe are looking through from page to page, they finally stops at a page entitled "Proko".  
  
"Proko!" Phoebe read "A lower level demon, who only kill witches that are with child. To get the child's power."  
  
"Well, for one thing we know he's a lower level demon." Piper said.  
  
Paige walked in the attic "dressed". "Ok what have you guys found?"  
  
"His name is Proko and he is a lower level demon." Said Phoebe. "And Piper's bartender, Carmen, is a witch."   
  
"Oh wow. Is there any spell to vanish the demon?" Paige asked.   
  
"Um, it don't say" Phoebe said. " We'll figure one out when we get there. Let's go. We're losing time."   
The demon was about to kill Carmen but was disrupted by the Charmed Ones arrival. The demon looked up and threw a fireball at the girls but missed. Paige teleported right behind the demon and gave it a nice hard kick on the back. Phoebe and Piper rushed over to Carmen and help her up.  
  
"Get out of here now! " Phoebe ordered.  
  
"Who are you?" Carmen asked couldn't make out who it was in front of her in the dark.  
  
"Not important. Just go" Piper ordered.  
  
Carmen walked out of the alley fast, as the sisters turned back to the demon. They were surrounding him.  
  
The demon stood up and took a look around him.  
" Urg... witches...they'll never learn not to mess with evil?" He hissed and threw another fireball, but missed again.  
  
"Piper now!" Phoebe yelled out.  
  
She froze the demon and the sisters started chanting.  
  
"The power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free, the power of three will set us free."  
  
The demon turned to flame and screamed violently and disappeared.  
  
"Well that was easy" Says Paige smiling at her sisters.  
  
"Hey, don't jinx it!" Phoebe joked.  
  
The sisters walked back into the club and enjoy the rest of the evening.  
  
The End 


End file.
